While there are many different keyboard designs, the general layout for many keyboards for text and office systems follows the International Standard ISO/IEC 9995-1. This standard layout is shown in FIG. 1. A standard keyboard 10 layout includes an alphanumeric section 12, an editing section 14, a numeric section 16, and a function section 18. The alphanumeric section 12, sometimes referred to as the “QWERTY” section, typically includes keys for each of the letters of the alphabet, the digits 0–9, and various punctuation symbols, and occupies zones ZA0 to ZA4. The editing section 14, located to the right of the alphanumeric section 12, typically includes four directional arrow keys for controlling the cursor, and Insert, Delete, Home, End, PageUp, and PageDown keys, and occupies zones ZE0 to ZE2. The numeric section 16 is located to the right of the editing section 14, typically includes keys for each of the digits 0–9 and arithmetic operation symbol keys, and occupies zones ZN0 to ZN6.
The function section 18 includes function keys and may be located in one or more of the zones ZF0 to ZF4. As shown in FIG. 1, zones ZF0, ZF3, and ZF4 are behind the alphanumeric section 12, the editing section 14, and the numeric section 16, respectively, and zone ZF1 is located to the left of alphanumeric section 12. Zone ZF2 normally consists of an Escape or “Esc” key used interchagably herein.
The function keys in zone ZF0 commonly consist of ten or twelve standard keys. These standard function keys are individually labeled F1 through Fx where x is usually 10 or 12. The standard function keys when pressed alone or pressed simultaneously with the Alt key, the Control key, and/or the Shift key, have different results depending on which program is running. For example, in Microsoft WORD, a word processing program, simultaneously pressing the Alt key, the Shift key, and the F2 key produces a File Save command. Simultaneously pressing the Control key, the Alt key and the F2 key produces a File Open command. Pressing the Alt key with the F4 key produces a Quit command. Pressing the F9 key produces an Update command that updates selected data fields. Simultaneously pressing the Shift key and the F7 key activates the Thesaurus. In another example, pressing the Control key and the F10 key produces a command to Maximize the document window. In all, there are well over 50 commands in Microsoft WORD7 that can be invoked by the shortcut of pressing the function keys F1–F12 alone or in combination with the Alt, Control, and/or Shift keys.
The large number of possible key combinations resulting with standard function key usage has inherent drawbacks that limit the effectiveness of the function keys. First, keyboard users have to remember which commands can be produced and which specific key combinations are required to be pressed to achieve the desired commands. The task of memorizing the vast menu of commands available and the specific required key combinations for multiple applications can be a difficult task for many users. This memorization task is further complicated because the function keys alone and in combination with other keys can produce different commands depending upon the application that is running at that time. Even if the key combinations are memorized, the thought process used to invoke the available commands and the associated combination of keystrokes can cause a break of concentration, slow down the text. entry, and/or decrease the efficiency of other activities associated with the use of the keyboard.
Some portable computing devices that do not have full-size keyboards have utilized an “Fn” key. This Fn key may be pressed simultaneously with other keys to produce special actions that vary depending on which program is running. This Fn key has been used with standard function keys to launch various programs. However, multi-key actuations such as this can be relatively time consuming and cause unnecessary distraction.
In addition, the physical layout on the keyboard of the function keys, such as F1–F12, is less than optimal. The conventional layout makes it difficult for users to associate the location of the available commands relative to the function keys. If twelve function keys F1–F12 are used, they are most commonly found as one group of twelve keys or as three groups of four keys. However, because these keys are not grouped or otherwise organized in a manner that is efficient and intuitive, most users rarely, if ever, utilize these keys.
Further, the editing section 14 of the keyboard typically includes four arrow keys for controlling the cursor, and Insert, Delete, Home, End, PageUp, and PageDown keys, and occupies zones ZE0 to ZE2. In many conventional keyboards, the Insert and Delete keys are placed immediately next to each other with the Insert key being behind the Delete key. However, due to its location, the Insert key can be a trap, as it is often pressed by accident. The inadvertent pressing of the Insert key can cause a change to an “overwrite” mode and make unintended changes to the open document. Further, as the Delete key is one of the most frequently accessed editing keys, there is an increased possibility that the Insert key is inadvertently pressed when the Delete key is the intended key.
Accordingly, a more convenient keyboard having an improved function key section, editing section, and/or surrounding keys is needed.